


What's Your Kink?

by resonae



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Enemas, Figging, Fisting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Oviposition, Spanking, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint looks defiant, and Tony chuckles. “I think it’s a hot kink.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clint's Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Restricted Work] by [batcat229](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229). Log in to view. 



> To Anon’s prompt,
> 
> omg your pornz. <3 I loved the hotness of Thor/Clint SO MUCH and the fact that Thor just kept going and Clint kept having SO MANY ORGASMS and his reaction to All the Jizz was ‘SO MUCH HENTAI’. Clearly Clint has been reading too much internets - I wonder if anyone ever caught him reading porny hentai and gives him exactly what he was reading? :D

Tony _actually_ does not mean to.

 

Mostly he doesn’t mean to because it’s pretty much impossible to sneak up on Clint or catch him unaware. Out of the 14 times he tried, he ended up with Clint behind him first. He’s learned not to. Actually and honestly.

 

So it surprises him as much as it surprises Clint when he walks in and Clint is jerking off.

 

“Fuck,” Clint says, snapping his laptop shut, his face a bright red, but Tony sees what’s on the screen. Not to mention that Clint has his legs spread and had been reaching between them not just for his cock. _Well_.

 

“So you’re into-“

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Tentacles and-“

 

“Shut _up_.”

 

“Ovipo-“

 

“Tony, if you don’t _shut up_ right now I will stab you in the brain through your eyes and I will _not_ regret it.” Clint looks like he actually would, so Tony shuts up and watches him pull his pants on.

 

Clint looks defiant, and Tony chuckles. “I think it’s a hot kink.” Tony steps up to Clint’s laptop and flips the screen up. Clint makes a noise in the back of his throat as the pictures pop up. Tony’s eyes scan over the pictures and confirm that _yes_ , Clint has been fingering himself to pictures of guys getting tentacle raped. And not just regular tentacle rape – ones with oviposition. “So this is your thing, huh?”

 

Clint clicks _x_ on the screen. “Shut up.” He sighs. “I hate you.”

 

\--

 

It takes Tony a bit of time, but in the end he actually manages to prepare everything. It took a bit of time, but he has to admit – he’s looking forward to this. A lot.

 

All he has to really do, really, now, is to sneak up on Clint. And now that he knows how, that’s not even difficult anymore.

 

\--

 

Tony sneaks in. He can tell by the way Clint’s sitting and the way his arms are that he’s more into fingering himself then jerking himself off and that’s hotter than it really should be. But he manages to get a sneak up Clint and hook the metal tentacles he spent so long making around Clint’s ankles and arms before he can react.

 

Clint panics, then sees Tony. “Jesus, _what_.”

 

“Your safeword is Helicarrier.”

 

“My _what_?” Clint says, his eyes wide. But he swallows thickly when he tugs at the metal tendrils and he can’t move them. “Tony, this-“

 

“Is your fantasy coming true. You heard me. Safeword is Helicarrier. Say it now if you want this go to on.”

 

Clint stares at him, his eyes wide and glazed and aroused. He ducks his head and mutters, “Helicarrier.”

 

And fuck, if that isn’t the hottest thing. Tony’s got this all planned out before hand with JARVIS, so the tendrils start moving and tearing at Clint’s clothes. Clint whimpers, but doesn’t struggle. Tony presses up against his back, holding him. “I’m not stopping until I hear that word again.” He warns Clint, who shudders and nods. The clothes fall off of him and Tony grins as Clint whimpers. Clint gets pushed too easily onto the bed, and it’s hilarious how much Clint _isn’t_ fighting this. More metal tentacles wrap around Clint, vibrating lightly as they run up Clint’s thighs and pulls his arms behind his back.

 

Tony eases his cock out and Clint opens his lips automatically and takes it in his lips. Tony wants to make a joke out of how eager Clint is, but Clint is incredibly good at sucking cock and Tony grips his hands into Clint’s hair. He might have been worried, but Clint makes a pleased whimper in his throat and sucks harder, and Tony can’t help but grin. “Like that?” He chuckled breathlessly. “You like it rough, don’t you?” 

 

Clint looks up at him, eyes hooded and hungry as the tentacles squeeze his ass and vibrate across his thighs. Tony thrusts experimentally into the willing mouth, and Clint lets his mouth fall slack so Tony can fuck his lips. It’s fucking arousing, Tony thinks, and grunts as he comes deep into Clint’s throat.

 

Clint swallows eagerly, then lets out a surprised moan. Tony looks up to see that one of the tentacles have slipped inside Clint. Tony’s made sure everything was well lubricated and the tentacles (these, anyway) are thin enough that Tony doesn’t have to worry about Clint being in pain. True enough, Clint’s eyes are half hooded as he moans wantonly. Tony knows the tentacle is sliding deep inside Clint, rubbing purposely across the prostate gland but moving deeper than any cock could ever reach.

 

Another thin tendril joins the first, then another, and another, until five were pumping in and out of him. Tony let Clint fall onto the bed as a shivering mess, moaning and writhing and clutching onto the sheets beneath him. He spreads Clint’s ass cheeks apart, and the way the five tentacles are moving inside Clint is obscene. He lets himself be mesmerized by the way the muscles squeeze and spread around the violating tendrils, and then snaps his fingers.

 

A thick tentacle dripping with lubricant slides around Clint. Clint lets out a whimper when he sees the girth – it’s slightly thicker than the average cock, and Tony  watches the thin tendrils spread Clint’s hole open to let the thicker, new one plunge inside.

 

Clint screams and his knees give out under him, but the tentacles are keeping him up firmly. The thick tentacle lodges itself deeper and deeper, and Clint squirms around it. “You know, Clint.” Tony says, swiping a finger across Clint’s orgasm as it splatters to the sheets below him. “An ostrich egg is really, really heavy and big.” Clint looks back at him, his eyes glazed. His gaze catches onto the obvious bulge traveling upward in the thick tentacle. He starts to shake, but there’s only arousal in his eyes.

 

 

The tentacle moves slowly – it’s almost too big, stretching Clint too wide, and when the egg starts to actually move its way inside, Clint whimpers. It sounds a little pained, but he’s panting and there’s no safeword yet, so Tony watches the ostrich egg – too big, too heavy – squeeze its way into Clint. At its widest width, Clint lets out a pained whine, but when Tony strokes his ass he shudders and the rest of the egg slides in.

 

Clint lets out a shudder, and Tony can see where the egg is pressing outward, resting heavily inside him. “How is that?” Tony whispers, worried for a second. He can still have JARVIS pull the egg back out.

 

But Clint sighs happily and says, “That’s so good.”

 

 _Well_. Tony grins and pulls the tentacle back out. Clint widens his stance, shifting so he can be more comfortable. Tony takes the invitation to sink into the slack entrance. Clint lets out a surprised cry, but it soon turns into breathless pants when Tony starts to move. “You’re so tight.” Tony hisses. The abused inner walls are inflamed, a little, and the heat just adds onto Tony’s pleasure. It doesn’t take long for him to come a second time, not when Clint is yelling as he comes and squeezing tightly around him.

 

When Tony pulls out, Clint’s ass is red and swollen, still gaping slightly. Tony pulls the hole open with his fingers and Clint whines. He can see the egg, or a part of it, resting heavily, lodged into the walls. “Shit, that’s hot.” Tony sighs, hooking his fingers inside to search for the prostate and pressing down on it. He fumbles with what he’s prepared beforehand. It’s a goose egg – slightly larger than a chicken egg, but much, much smaller than the ostrich one Clint has inside him. “It’s like you’re pregnant with my kid.” Tony chuckles, and presses the egg onto the abused entrance. Clint gasps. “Shh.” He says, and pushes it in without much effort. A second one follows the first, and a third, and a fourth.

 

By the fourth Clint is gasping and shaking his head. “Can’t.” He says, and Tony hesitates, a fifth one in his hand. “Gonna throw up.” He’s gagging slightly, and Tony strokes his back.

 

“Take one more.” He coaxes, already pushing it inside. It’s crammed inside, Tony knows, and Clint is going to have to stretch wide. He half-expects Clint to say his safeword, but it never comes. Clint takes the last egg with a soft groan. “God, that’s hot.” Clint’s ass won’t fully close, not when it’s so fully stuffed inside, and Tony strokes the flesh of his thighs before slapping it. A slender tentacle slicks up Tony’s arm and Tony pushes it at Clint’s taut entrance.

 

Clint lets out a shuddering whimper, but takes it as the tentacle slithers inside, moving around the wedged eggs. Clint leans onto Tony when Tony comes around to push him into a half-sitting position. “Gotta give them back to me, Clint. Push.” _This_ is the highlight of this entire kink, Tony knows, so he lets Clint get into a more comfortable position.

 

“Can’t.” Clint says, slumping into Tony. He sounds absolutely wrecked.

 

“Shh. Of course you can. Push, come on.” He presses on the distended stomach, and Clint lets out a wail. “Giving birth to our kids,” Tony says, and Clint shivers against him. Tony can feel the entire body clenching and flexing, and he doesn’t have to be watching to know the egg is sliding out – he can hear the wet squelch of the heavily lubricated egg as it slides out, popping past the abused muscle and dropping onto the sheets below.

 

Clint groans. “Oh _god_.”

 

Tony would be worried if he didn’t sound like he was so aroused. “How is it?” He says, rubbing Clint’s heavy stomach. Clint doesn’t respond, but his rock-hard cock is enough of an answer. He pulls Clint forward so that he’s on his hands and knees, and Tony moves behind him. He knows the thin tentacle inside Clint is assaulting his prostate, and Clint is feeling every bit of the assault by the way he can’t stop squirming and moaning.

 

He pushes against Clint’s stomach again, and can see the muscles clenching as Clint works again. The position’s more awkward, Tony knows, and Clint’s now got gravity working against him, but it’s so fucking _hot_ to watch the egg force its way back out of Clint. The tight ring of muscle quivers and stretches to its limit at the widest point, and then the rest of the egg pops out with a squelch and rips a half-moan-half-scream from Clint’s throat.

 

The rest of the goose eggs follow, and by the end Clint collapses, completely spent. Tony taps on the still-full stomach and grins. “You’ve got one more in there.” He points out. Clint whimpers when Tony eases his thighs open and sinks inside again. Clint groans heavily.

 

Clint is loose and sticky inside, stretched and slack around him. The tentacle that’s been inside Clint slithers out, and Tony adjusts himself before he starts thrusting gently. Clint melts under his touch, pliant and exhausted. He’s what Tony would like to call deliciously fucked out.

 

“Tighten up a bit.” Tony snickers, slapping Clint’s ass. Clint whines. It’s undenyingly sexy, actually, to fuck a hole that’s so used it doesn’t even have the strength to resist, but he likes teasing Clint. The vibrating tendrils loop themselves around Clint’s thighs and cock, and Clint stiffens around him. “Relax.” He tells Clint.

 

Clint manages to glare at him. “Tighten up or relax, I can only do one.” His voice sounds breathless, tired, and Tony nibbles at his ear. His thrusts are relaxed, unhurried, but Clint’s toes curl anyway at the constant assault to his sensitive flesh, and he comes with a shudder onto the sheets. Tony’s not too far behind, and he stays inside for a bit, reveling in the way Clint’s insides spasm around his cock. “I feel pregnant.”

 

Tony chuckles as he pulls out and helps Clint get onto his back where the sheets aren’t soiled. More machine-tentacles slide up to Clint, sliding inside him again and he lets out another whimper. Clint’s half hard, no doubt from coming at least three times, and the vibrating tentacles slither around him, toying with pebbled nipples and torturing all of Clint’s sensitive parts.

 

Tony nudges Clint’s knees further apart so he can watch three tentacles assault the slackened pucker. “Push.” He commands. Clint shakes his head. “Come on, give it back.”

 

Clint gasps. “Can’t.”

 

“Of course you can.” Tony says, rubbing the prominent bulge in Clint’s usually flat stomach. He pushes at the top of it and it moves downward, a little, and Clint keens. “Come on, push.” He can see Clint’s stomach working, and the egg moving lower and lower, and Clint lets out a defeated cry. “Clint?” Tony says, frowning.

 

“I can’t.” Clint whispers. “It’s too big.”

 

Tony strokes the distended stomach and frowns lightly. “Say your safeword.” He says. “I’ll have JARVIS take it out.”

 

Clint considers, and then reaches up. Tony lets him hold onto him, and he feels Clint flex again, gasping and panting in bits. Tony reaches under, and Clint isn’t even close. He lets Clint hook their fingers together and sits back up, watching worriedly as Clint tries to push out the too-big last egg.

 

It pushes Clint’s entrance outward, stretching obscenely before Clint cries out and it slips back inside. Tony worries at the sensitive skin, already swollen and red, but he looks up. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out Clint is completely enjoying himself. Clint looks utterly wrecked, exhausted, and wrung out, but he’s thoroughly hard again, and he’s got the face of someone who’s at the peak of their orgasm.

 

Tony grins. “God, it’s sexy to see you like this.” He pushes on Clint’s stomach. “Try again, let me help.” Clint’s lower stomach works again, and Tony watches again, mesmerized by the sight. He pushes hard enough so that the egg actually starts to push out.

 

Clint starts ranting a mantra of permutations of _oh god_ , _Tony_ , _oh fuck_. He’s sweating in droves, enough to make the sheets below him damp, and Tony removes his hand. Clint is on his own pushing, gasping and panting and sobbing. He’s crying, Tony realizes after a bit, and he kisses Clint’s knee, still watching the egg squeeze its way out.

 

Clint tears a little at the widest point, a faint string of blood following the white, but then it’s sliding out automatically with a wet squelch, and it falls with a soft thumb on the mattress. Clint lets out a loud scream, spurts of white shooting from his cock, and then falls completely limp, eyes half-hooded and body shaking from exertion. Tony slides a finger into the gaping hole, and the walls flutter weakly around the intruder.

 

Clint’s leaking a mess of semen, lubrication, and a trace of blood, and his ass won’t close completely. Tony grins and taps on Clint’s knees. “You can go to sleep after these.” He snaps his fingers and JARVIS provides a tray of turkey eggs. They’re slightly bigger than chicken eggs, but Clint shouldn’t have any problem. They’re swimming in lubricant, and Tony can barely get a grip on one.

 

Clint gurgles when Tony starts to push them inside of him again. Tony manages six before Clint whimpers, so he pats Clint’s ass and pushes in two more. The result is the same as before – Clint’s ass can’t quite close around the stretching, and he’s trembling. Tony tugs three tentacles and they slither their way inside Clint. They’ll stay there and leak lubricant so Clint won’t dry up – and assault his prostate all the while. “Go to sleep.” Clint mumbles incoherently at him. “When you wake up, you can give me back the eggs, I’ll fuck you again, and we’ll be done.”

 

Clint makes a weak noise in the back of his throat, his cock leaking again. Tony pats his thighs and stands up. “Next time,” Clint mumbles, just on the verge of falling asleep, “we can do your kink.”

 

Tony grins and kneads Clint’s ass, but Clint is asleep – more fainted than asleep, Tony thinks, with the constant assault of pleasure and pain. Well, now he has to think of a kink that can top _this_.


	2. Tony's Kink

Clint looks decidedly uncomfortable, which is exactly what Tony wanted.

 

Only Tony knows Clint has vibrating anal beads the size of tennis balls shoved up his ass. Tony made sure to fit all seven beads up there. They’re lodged inside deep inside him, deep enough that Tony knows Clint is feeling each one firmly inside him every time he takes a step.

 

Tony’s then filled Clint up with a liter of glycerin oil, and then topped off the entire thing with the largest root of ginger he could find. Which was, really, quite big.

 

Clint shifts, his body tense. Natasha’s frowning at him, like she’s trying to figure out what’s wrong with him but can’t quite. It’s sort of funny because _no one_ knew about Clint’s little kink, not even Natasha, and no one had any idea what Clint and Tony did a week ago.

 

Clint hadn’t been able to get out of bed for three days afterward, and had told everyone he had a cold. And now here he is, squirming in the living room with everyone else around, trying to get comfortable and failing.

 

Once the movie’s done, Clint hoists himself up onto the air vents and is gone before anyone can do anything. Natasha frowns and glares at Tony. “What?” He says innocently.

 

“Did you two fight?” She demands, and Tony only grins at her. “ _Stark_.” Her voice is annoyed, but not yet dangerous. “I thought you two weren’t dating.” It’s a jab, at the way they always deny a relationship but are attached at the hip, as Steve says. Tony just grins at her.

 

\--

 

When he gets up to his room, he finds Clint naked and trembling face down on his bed. Tony grins and takes his time lounging around his floor until Clint chucks a pillow in his direction. He rolls his eyes and makes his way to Clint. He pushes Clint back down and strokes his quivering back before reaching down and spreading the globes of flesh apart. The skin is red and inflamed around the root, and Tony hums lightly. “Hurt?” 

Clint glares back at him, and Tony chuckles – and lands a solid blow onto his ass. Clint yelps, squeezes, and screams. Tony knows Clint’s trained himself to stop clenching around the ginger, but it’s human reflexes to clench up after getting hit. “Wait, Tony-” Clint says, but there’s no safeword and Tony brings his hand down again on the other cheek, then again, and again until Clint is whimpering and his flesh is a bright red.

 

Tony swirls his finger around the ginger plug. “If I pull this out, will you spill all over the bed?” He tugs on the plug, just enough so that it pulls but doesn’t start sliding out. Clint whimpers. “How is it?” Tony knows how it is. He’s never tried it himself, of course, but he’s read plenty on it. “Burns?” Clint whimpers again, his entire body quivering. Tony’s made the plug big enough so Clint wouldn’t have to work to keep the glycerin inside him, but the size meant Clint probably felt like his ass was on fire. Tony takes the end eases the plug slightly out so he can lazily fuck Clint with it.

 

Clint cries out. “No, no, stop,” he begs, but Tony ignores it. He kisses a handprint-swollen asscheek and continues his slow fucking, screwing the root on the way inside so it hits Clint directly on the prostate.

 

“Clench down, Clint.” Tony reminds. “If you let the glycerin go, I’ll fill you up and leave you plugged for all of tomorrow.”

 

Clint’s ass flexes in response, and he lets out a low keen. Tony knows the burning is intense, with him squeezing tightly down onto it and with Tony keeping the ginger in motion. When Clint had challenged him with a little kink battle, Tony had admitted he’d lost – it was hard to top an oviposition and a tentacle kink.

 

Tony’s kink is simple. He likes seeing Clint absolutely wrecked, deliciously fucked out until he can’t even form coherent thoughts. He likes seeing Clint completely exhausted, trembling because of exertion, unable to focus even his gaze. “Burns, doesn’t it?” Clint whines and nods, gripping his fingers into the sheets below him. Tony keeps his slow pace, grinding the root into Clint’s prostate with every thrust inward and setting Clint’s most sensitive body parts on fire.

 

Clint lets out a high wail as he comes, his body clenching around the ginger Tony’s still fucking him with and making him scream. Tony chuckles and kisses Clint’s lower back. “I’m gonna pull it out, and don’t you dare leak.”

 

Clint shivers as Tony tugs the root out. Tony can see the muscles clenching down hard to keep everything inside, and he tosses the root over onto the bed before he sinks into the clenching muscles. Clint screams. “Wait – wait, Tony, wait-” He cries, his toes curling and his knuckles turning white. “I can’t – I can’t hold-”

 

Tony nibbles on his neck. “Of course you can.” Clint’s ass is burning, inflamed and swollen from the ginger fluids. Clint sobs as Tony fucks him hard. “God, you’re so tight.”

 

What Clint needs right now is probably some ice, something cold to soothe him. Not a hot cock fucking him open while he tries to clench down. But even though Clint is openly wailing, tears falling down his cheeks, the safeword has yet to appear, and Tony knows Clint enjoys this just as much as he does. If someone walked in right now they’d definitely think Tony was raping Clint, with the screaming and crying Clint was doing.

 

Clint suddenly spasmed around him, letting out a choked cry, and Tony felt his cock thump loudly in response. Clint screamed as he came again, his ass clenching impossibly tight around Tony’s cock and sending him peaking over the edge. Tony sighed and collapsed against Clint, feeling him twitch below him. “Tony.” Clint whimpers. “Please let me let it out, please?”

 

Tony rotates his hips in response, jarring his softening cock inside Clint. Clint whines. “Not yet.” Tony says, slipping out. Clint’s ass clenches tightly again, and Clint now has to really work to keep the laxative inside him without the plug to keep it in place. Tony taps on his bed post, and a thin tentacle drops down from the ceiling.

 

Clint gasps. “That looks familiar.”

 

“Yeah, it’s one of your prostate assaulters.” Tony snickers. “But today I just need it to go fish out the ring at the end of your anal bead string.” He takes the end of the ring when the tentacle gets it for him. “Remember, clench down.”

 

Clint’s face is a hot mess of tears and sweat, but he nods. Tony tugs on the end of the vibrating beads, and with one hard yank, all seven pop out one by one in rapid succession, causing Clint to buck upward and to curse in languages, most of which even Tony can’t understand.

 

“Please.” Clint sobs, his voice choked. “Let me let it out, please?” Tony watches Clint. His body is quivering from the effort of trying to keep everything in, and Tony chuckles as he places a kiss onto Clint’s head.

 

“Bathroom.” He concedes, and Clint shoots up and is in the bathroom before Tony can say anymore. The liquid that pours out from Clint is clear, and Tony holds him as he sobs, clutching at his stomach. Tony rubs his stomach in circles, pressing kisses onto the top of short blonde hair until Clint collapses bonelessly onto him. “How’d that feel?”

 

Clint sighs happily. “Awesome.” Tony doesn’t know if Clint has a submissive streak or a masochistic streak or a mix of both, but he is honestly enjoying it. Tony tugs on another machine-tentacle and Clint watches as Tony pushes it inside him.

 

When the warm water spurts inside him, Clint shivers. “Just a little rinsing out.” He promises, and lets Clint empty himself right away. He urges Clint back to the bed, and Clint barely makes it on shaky legs. He collapses on the bed but pushes his ass up slightly. Tony sinks a finger easily into the stretched hole and grins. “I want to fist you.”

 

Clint’s voice hitches but he nods breathlessly, his hands clenching tightly around the sheets again. Tony props two pillows under Clint’s hips and lets him squirm around for a bit as he fully lubricates his hand. He sinks three fingers easily without warning, and Clint lets out a squeak. Tony stops. “Did you just _squeak_ , Barton?”

 

“Fuck you, no.” Clint responds, his voice trembling and muffled by the sheets. Tony smirks and twists his fingers, pumping them in and out as Clint mewls and writhes on the sheets. He purposely avoids Clint’s prostate, not that Clint needs much stimulation. Soon he can take three easily, his ass opening eagerly for the three fingers. Tony squeezes more lube onto his fingers and adds in his pinky. Clint thrusts backwards onto his fingers, moaning eagerly.

 

Tony grins and watches Clint’s hole stretch around his fingers. It’s pretty amazing how much Clint can take, shoving backward and demanding for more, but Tony won’t continue until he can move his hands easily without any resistance. “Ready?” He says, kissing the base of Clint’s spine. Clint responds by bucking into his fingers. Tony chuckles, squeezes out more lube and gently tucks his thumb into his palm and pushes. Clint whimpers at the burning stretch, but doesn’t pull away. Tony takes it slow, pushing slowly and watching his hand enter the pucker bit by bit. At the widest part, Clint lets out a choked cry, but then it’s over and Tony’s hand slides inside. “ _Fuck_ ”, Tony says, with feeling.

 

Clint responds by groaning. Tony has his entire hand inside Clint, and he can feel every tendon, every groove, every clench. He slowly closes his hand into a fist and pushes in a little deeper, and Clint pushes back onto him. Tony twists his hand until his knuckles are resting heavily on Clint’s prostate, and he grinds them into the gland. Clint chokes on his scream and flails around him, whimpering.

 

Tony starts to thrust in and out slowly, mesmerized by the way Clint is just _taking_ everything he has to give. Clint is sobbing again, sniffling and leaking tears onto the sheets below him. Tony’s learned Clint starts to cry when he’s overwhelmed during sex, and he couldn’t be any hotter. He quickens his pace a little, and Clint lets out a low keen and writhes on the bed. “Like that?” He breathes, and Clint nods wildly. “God, you’re so hot right now.”

 

He opens his palm again and starts jabbing at Clint’s prostate. Clint screams, and clenches impossibly tight around his wrist and empties himself for – Tony’s lost count. Tony slips his hand out – it pops obscenely and he remembers the eggs – and he licks at the swollen rim, tonguing the heated, abused skin with broad swipes. Clint squirms under his ministrations, pushing back onto his tongue. Clint is wide open and loose, and Tony pokes his tongue inside.

 

Clint tastes like ginger, and Tony can’t help but laugh a little. He sits up and pats Clint’s ass, and reaches for the stick of ginger again. Clint doesn’t notice – he’s breathing hard in and out and trying to stop his tears – and he yelps when Tony slides the root in again. Tony grins when Clint looks back at him, wide-eyed. “Turn around and suck me off.” Tony says, slapping Clint’s ass. Clint does, shaking slightly when the ginger starts to burn again.

 

Clint’s mouth is expert on him, licking up and down the shaft and swallowing with one gulp. He sucked until his cheeks hollowed, and found out immediately that Tony liked teeth just barely scraping along the shaft as he pumped his head up and down. Tony watched lazily, sitting back and breathing hard as Clint continued. Clint mewled softly at one point, and Tony reached back to fuck Clint with the ginger as he sucked.

 

Clint glared up at him and Tony grinned cheekily back down. “Let’s see who makes who come first.” Tony had no doubt Clint could come just by getting randomly jabbed by ginger. Clint started sucking more earnestly and Tony hissed. He stroked a hand down Clint’s back and slapped his ass. Clint clenched down around the ginger and groaned around his cock.

 

Clint came first, yelling around Tony’s cock, but Tony wasn’t too far behind. Clint collapsed next to him, breathing roughly and trembling. “Take it out?” He whimpered, and Tony chuckled. He shuffled over to Clint’s back and tugged the ginger out. The flesh was red, inflamed, and Tony pushed a finger through it, feeling the heated skin. Clint shuddered around his finger, and Tony withdrew it.

 

“JARVIS, knife.” Clint looked alarmed and he snapped his head back, watching Tony as Tony slid the knife into the ginger, taking out chunks and slicing new cuts in the root to let the inside juices flow. Clint whimpered when Tony slid it inside again. “If it gets to be too much, remember…”

 

“I know.” Clint wheezed. He reached up to Tony and Tony kissed his fingers before letting them go and smoothing his hands across Clint’s red ass. He struck down on one side until Clint was panting and writhing on the bed, sobbing onto the sheets below him. Tony switched hands, admiring the different color of the skin, and started on the other side. When he was done Clint was hiccupping in his sobs, a visible tremor running through his entire body.

 

Tony tugged the ginger out of him and kissed the quivering pucker that stayed open. “You taste like ginger.” He chuckled, and then sank his cock back into Clint. Clint whimpered, and the irritated skin felt hot enough to burn Tony. He nipped at the base of Clint’s neck and started to thrust. Clint scrambled to gain purchase on the sheets as Tony started to move, wailing weakly.

 

“I can’t come anymore.” Clint whimpered, collapsing limply and letting Tony ravage him. Tony grabbed a hold of Clint’s half-hard cock and squeezed, causing Clint to cry out at the abuse to his sensitive skin. He whimpered as he shuddered out another orgasm, and Tony tugged on his earlobe as he came again.

 

Clint shivered as Tony pulled out of him. “Raise up your ass one more time.” Clint shakes his head. “Come on, Clint. I’ll make the burning feel better.” Clint attempts, and then shakes his head, his eyes barely focusing. Tony instead pushes two pillows below Clint’s stomach and slides a funnel into Clint. Clint looks up wearily. “Shh, you can go to sleep after you take this in. Don’t have to hold it in.” He tips the milk bottle JARVIS conjures up into the funnel.

 

Clint lets out a low groan as the cold liquid pours into him. “Tony,” he whispers, but Tony kisses the base of his spine and lets the entire carton into Clint. It starts spilling out as soon as Tony lets the pillows down, and Clint looks up. “You drugged the milk.”

 

Tony snickers. “Laced it with sleeping pills, yeah. I didn’t want you to struggle against it. Impressed you could tell right away, though.” Clint attempts to glare, but his eyes slide shut instead and he mutters about the wet sheets before he falls asleep.

 

Tony thinks they should just start legitimately dating so all think kinky sex is less weird.

 


End file.
